The present invention relates to the compression of digital data, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing motion compensation for an interlaced digital television signal.
Television signals are conventionally transmitted in analog form according to various standards adopted by particular countries. For example, the United States has adopted the standards of the National Television System Committee ("NTSC"). Most European countries have adopted either PAL (Phase Alternating Line) or SECAM standards.
Digital transmission of television signals can deliver video and audio services of much higher quality than analog techniques. Digital transmission schemes are particularly advantageous for signals that are broadcast by satellite to cable television affiliates and/or directly to home satellite television receivers. It is expected that digital television transmitter and receiver systems will replace existing analog systems just as digital compact discs have largely replaced analog phonograph records in the audio industry.
A substantial amount of digital data must be transmitted in any digital television system. This is particularly true where high definition television ("HDTV") is provided. In a digital television system, a subscriber receives the digital data stream via a receiver/descrambler that provides video, audio, and data to the subscriber. In order to most efficiently use the available radio frequency spectrum, it is advantageous to compress the digital television signals to minimize the amount of data that must be transmitted.
The video portion of a television signal comprises a sequence of video "frames" that together provide a moving picture. In digital television systems, each line of a video frame is defined by a sequence of digital data bits referred to as "pixels". A large amount of data is required to define each video frame of a television signal. For example, 7.4 megabits of data is required to provide one video frame at NTSC resolution. This assumes a 640 pixel by 480 line display is used with 8 bits of intensity value for each of the primary colors red, green, and blue. High definition television requires substantially more data to provide each video frame. In order to manage this amount of data, particularly for HDTV applications, the data must be compressed.
Video compression techniques enable the efficient transmission of digital video signals over conventional communication channels. Such techniques use compression algorithms that take advantage of the correlation among adjacent pixels in order to derive a more efficient representation of the important information in a video signal. The most powerful compression systems not only take advantage of spatial correlation, but can also utilize similarities among adjacent frames to further compact the data. In such systems, differential encoding is used to transmit only the difference between an actual frame and a prediction of the actual frame. The prediction is based on information derived from a previous frame of the same video sequence. Examples of such systems can be found in Ninomiya and Ohtsuka, "A Motion-Compensated Interframe Coding Scheme for Television Pictures", IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. COM-30, No. 1, January 1982 and Ericsson, "Fixed and Adaptive Predictors for Hybrid Predictive/Transform Coding", IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. COM-33, No. 12, December 1985, both incorporated herein by reference.
In motion compensation systems of the type disclosed in the referenced articles, motion vectors are always derived by comparing a block of pixel data from a field of a current frame to similar blocks in the same field of the previous frame. A motion estimator determines how the corresponding motion vector in the previous field should be adjusted in order to be used in the current field. Although this system can effectively reduce the amount of data to be transmitted, optimum performance is not achieved.
It would be advantageous to provide a motion compensation system for interlaced digital television signals in which a greater degree of data compression can be achieved. The present invention provides such a system.